Sirens
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: What if the girls were sirens? What if the boys were their new target? Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Moy, & Jara. Cowritten with SibunaSaviour.
1. Chapter 1

On the land of siren island four young maidens walked along the shore. They had a big secret. They are sirens. You know the myths that capture men with their sweet song. The supposed myth. They are actually real. Their names are Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer. They were all wearing swimsuits. They were going to their masters cave.

"Do you think she's mad?" Amber asked nervously. Amber has a tendency to fall a little in love with the boys she traps which is not allowed.

"No we have been doing great. We probably improved at least 99%" Nina promised.

"Actually 77.8%" Mara corrected.

"Here we go again Ms. Branic" Patricia said rolling her eyes.

"You know you aren't aloud to be so smart" Joy joked. Mara smiled at her friends. They were finally at their masters cave. The girls exchanged glances then walked inside. The cave had all the slaves their master wanted inside. They ignored the shouts about trechery and deceving. It's their job. They saw their master.

She looked like a goddess. She has curly blonge hair that has a gold headband that goes across her forehead. Her eyes are bluer than the ocean. She has a grecian style white dress. Her skin glowed like it was golden She stood in front of her young maidens.

"Hello girls" she said in an angelic voice.

"Hello master" the girls said.

"New mission. Your going off the island to the main land" the master said. The girls nodded.

"You are all assigned different ones" she said. In front of the girls were images of boys. The girls mouths dropped when they saw who they were assigned. Each girl found the guy they had to get close to absolutely hot. Their master noticed.

"Girls! How dare you think like that? You know you aren't aloud" she snapped.

"Yes master" the girls said going out of their fantasy. Their master eyed them.

"Go pack your things then head out" she said. The girls went to their house.

"Mine was so cute!" Amber swooned.

"I liked mine" Nina said. Joy narrowed her eyes. She found Nina's hotter than her's. Nina is in charge in this little group. Joy can't stand it. She wants everything her way. She just went to her room and packed her things.

"Can we ban her from our group?" Amber asked Nina.

"No" Nina said. Once everyone was ready they made a portal to the main land. They stepped into their new house their master supplied them. It overlooked the beach. Huge windows streamed in light.

"Oh my god" Amber said.

"Focus Millington. We need to unpack then find them" Patricia said. The girls nodded then went to their seperate rooms. They used magic to unpack. They got changed into tank-tops and shorts. Amber decided they should start at the pier first. The real reason is she wanted to go to the shops at the pier. The girls headed out to the pier. They shopped and looked for the boys. Eventually they all went their seperate ways. Nina ran straight into the boy. Her boy.

"I'm so sorry" the boy said helping her up.

"It's ok" she said.

"I'm Fabian" the boy said.

"Nina" she said.

"I see your new. I would love to show you around sometime" he said. Nina blushed deep red.

"I would like that just but your number in here" she said then handed him her phone. Fabian put in his number then put Nina's in his.

"See you around Nina" he said flashing her a smile then walking away. This was going to be harder than Nina thought. Patricia had wandered to see guys playing football. She saw her boy.

"A jock. Why am I not suprised?" she thought. Patricia stood on the side and watched them. Her boy came over and took off his helmet. He shook out his hair. Patricia scoffed.

"Something wrong?" the boy asked. "

Your cocky" she said.

"Well your naive" he countered. Patricia was taken aback. The boy laughed.

"Whats your name Yacker?" he asked.

"Patricia. And you?" she said. "Eddie" he said. She nodded.

"Do you have a pen?" the boy asked.

"Sadly, I do. My brainy friend makes me carry it around" she said digging through her purse. The boy wrote his number on her hand. Patricia did the same.

"See you aound Trix" Eddie said then winked before going back to his game. Patricia slightly blushed. She never gets attached to her soon to be slaves. Joy and Mara ended up in an artsy neighborhood. They saw two guys fighting so they walked up. It was their guys. Joy pulled the guys by the ear. Joy held onto them.

"Let go" Mara's boy said.

"Why were you fighting?" Joy asked.

"We hate each other" Joy's boy said. Joy released Mara's boy. Mara's boy flipped his hair and Mara blushed.

"Hi I'm Jerome" the boy said.

"Mara" she said shyly. They just started at each other.

"Good lord" Joy said. She took Mara and Jerome's phones then bumped their numbers. Her boy seemed to be slightly impressed. She was not one to toss around. Joy saw him looking and smiled.

"I'm Joy" she said.

"Mick" the boy said.

"I'm not one for playing games so give me your phone" she said. Mick did. She bumped numbers.

"Call me sometime" she said then her nd Mara walked away. They definately left a mark on the boys. Amber somehow ended up in a surf shop. She wasn't sure how. A boy in their walked up to her. Her boy. Amber swooned a little. She liked him. Amber never wanted to be a siren. She was born with the gift.

"Hi I'm Amber. I'm single. Can I see your phone?" she said. The boy did. She put in her number and got his. She quickly kissed him then walked away. If her master saw then she would be in trouble. Sirens can't afford to get in trouble. Masters are unforgiven. They will enslave you just like your other people. That is something you would never want.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by SibunaSaviour. Thx 4 reviews.**

* * *

Patricia ran home and into her room. She fell face-first on the bed. You can't fall for him, Patricia! She scolded herself. It was true. Sirens can't fall in love with boys. She can't afford being a slave.

Well what if… Her head shot up and looked at the clock. It was an hour later since she'd seen Eddie. That's enough time for a football game, right? She asked herself. She shrugged. As she checked her wrist and dailed the number she stopped and looked up. She was talking to herself. She shook her head and pressed the "Call" button. Eddie's American voice answered by the first ring.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Um, hi Eddie it's Patricia you know… from… the football field?" she said. She shook her head again. SNAP OUT OF IT, TRIXIE! Her brain screamed.

"Oh, hey Yacker. You wanna meet up at the field again so we could talk? Figured it's better then over the phone, you know" he offered.

"Yea sure I'll see you in a few mintues then" she smiled into the phone.

"See you there, Trix" Eddie said. Patricia hung up and smiled at her wrist.

"Who are you meeting?" Joy said as she barged into the room.

"No one just a friend…" Patrica lied.

"Friend? Theres no time for meeting up with a friend! We need to take down those boys…" she paused. "We need to do our job!" She yelled. She slammed the door, making Patricia jump. She's never seen her friend like this. Joy ran into her room and cried into her pillow. They can't be falling for their people. At least this makes her ahead of the game.

LIGHTBULB! If Joy is the only one to get her boy hers, then she could be the leader of the group! And when Nina is being a slave, Joy could get her guy, for good. It was brilliant. She called up Mick and spoke with him for the next hour. He actually seemed descent.

Joy always does this. Instead of jumping right into the game, she lets her and the boy become friends, then eventually get her prize. It just hurts the boy more. Master thought her technique was impressive. Suddenly, Joy heard a thump at the door.

"What was that?" Mick asked.

"Um, let me go see. I'll call you later Mick" she said.

"Sure" he said. Joy hung up and creeked the door open. The phone rang. Joy looked at her cordless phone. 'F RUTTER' was on the caller ID.

"I GOT IT!" Nina called throughout the house. She picked up the phone with a smile.

"Hi Fabian" she giggled. Joy picked up the phone and es-dropped their conversation.

"You want to meet at the coffee shop? It's on me" Fabian offered. Joy silently groaned.

"Sure!" Nina agreed.

"I'll meet you in five minutes." In a minute or so they both hang up and so did Joy. Nina was doing her "happy dance" again. Joy rolled her eyes. Joy barged into Mara's room. Mara was on her laptop typing away.

"DO YOU HAVE A DATE TONIGHT?" Joy yelled. Mara looked up from her laptop.

"No why?" Joy sat down beside her and let it all out- in tears.

"Mara they're going out with their boys!" Mara's jaw dropped.

"They can't do that!" she said. But Mara was really lying.

Little did Joy know that Mara and Amber were going on a double date in fifteen minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter! FASHIONABLYOBSESSED. Thx 4 the reviews.**

* * *

Nina was SUPER excited for her date. She got changed into a lilac tank top, grey shorts, wedges, feather earrings, charm bracelet and a necklace with a crown charm. She put her hair in a high ponytail. She snuck out of house because the girls would question her.

She got into the car her master got her. She drove to the coffee shop where Fabian said to meet. She knew she was breaking rules and if she got caught she would never be free again but she really likes him. She parked and walked to the coffee shop. She saw Fabian outside.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" Fabian said. They shyly smiled at each other.

"You wanna go inside?" Fabian asked.

"Yea" Nina said. Fabian opened the door and gestured for her to go in. Nina's heart slightly raced. Fabian ordered coffee for both of them and Nina wanted a cupcake. They got a small table.

"So, Nina where are you from?" Fabian asked. Nina almost panicked. She couldn't exactly say "I'm from siren island." That wouldn't go well.

"Florida" she said. That wasn't a full lie. She lived there before her parents died. They actually died because she was a siren. Master had found out and wanted her but they said no. So master killed them and got Nina. Nina shook her head at her thought and focused on Fabian.

"I really like you" Nina said.

"Same" Fabian agreed. Nina found his arm under the table and they held hands smiling like idiots.

Meanwhile Patricia had her own sneaking around to do. She wore a blue sweater with holes, white shorts, a blue necklace, blue charm bracelet, sandals and earrings. She got out of the house through the back door and went to the football field not to far from the house. Eddie was waiting.

"Look who showed up" he said.

"Shut up slimeball" she said. Eddie smirked.

"Yes Yacker" he said.

"Don't call me that" Patricia said.

"You know you love it" he said. Patricia did. She loved it.

"Maybe a little" Patricia admitted.

"I knew you did" Eddie said placing his hands on her waist. She took one look in his eyes and she was under his spell. He bent down a little and kissed her. It was amazing. Patricia placed her hands on his shoulders. Eddie held her tighter.

Droplets fell on Patricia's head. She decided to ignore it. Those droplets got harder. It was raining. Eddie took off his jacket and put it over Patricia's head.

"I'll take you home" Eddie said over the rain. Patricia nodded. They went to Eddie's car. It was nice. Patricia wrapped his jacket around herself like a blanket. Eddie started to drive.

"Thanks" Patricia said.

"I couldn't let you walk home alone" he said. As they grew closer to the house Patricia realized Joy would kick her ass. About a block away Patricia yelled stop.

"What?" Eddie asked slamming on the breaks.

"I need to get out here" Patricia said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"I just do" Patricia said.

"Ok, well call me later" Eddie said. Patricia started to take off his jacket.

"Keep it" Eddie said. Patricia smiled and got out with his jacket. She ran home and came through the back door. She bolted to her room and locked the door. She just sat on the bed and snuggled in Eddie's jacket. Tears fell down her face.

What did her master even want with him? She's going to end up as a slave. Her master with work her and beat her until she's nothing. She put her head in her hands. Her phone started to ring. Her master. She gulped then picked up.

"Hello master" she said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Do you have them yet?" the harsh master asked.

"No not yet" Patricia said.

"Hurry up girl and tell the girls to also" master said.

"Yes master" Patricia said then hung up. Patricia took off Eddie's jacket and hid it under her bed. She sighed. She can't do this.

Nina was having a similar heart-to-heart. She loves Fabian. Like LOVE. Fabian was so sweet to her and nice. Nina paced around her room. She knew when master found out she would have to take the punishment. She also knew Fabian would eventually get captured. Maybe they would work together or share a cell together. Nina ran her fingers through her hair. This is NOT her day.

Mara and Amber came back from their perfect dates. They both snuck upstairs careful not to wake the other girls. They got home late. Like midnight. They both slipped into their bedrooms.

Amber and Alfie were having a total love affair. Madly in love. Mara and Jerome had clicked and had kissed. The only girl actually following directions was Joy.

She lead Mick on. They had video chatted while the girls were out. She had tears in her eyes and he asked her whats wrong. She simply said her roomates. He said don't worry you can fix it. Little did he know the way to fix it was him to never have a life.

During the girls whole boy drama their master was waiting for those boys. They had a destiny. One that threatened her. They could know how to take down everything she worked for. She had a feeling they were manipulating her sirens. Trying to make them fall in love.

"Uh that discusting emotion" she thought. She was in her "castle" looking out of a huge glass window.

"They cannot fail me" she thought. If the girls did she would show no mercy.

None.


	4. Chapter 4

**SibunaSaviour wrote this chapter. Pls review!**

* * *

That night, all the girls cried themselves to sleep. How could they love the boys as sirens? And come to think of it, their putting both themselves and the boys in danger.

But the one girl who was the most love sick was Joy. She was starting to fall for Mick, forgetting all about Nina's boy.

But that cant happen! She had her whole plan rolled out, nothing could ruin it!

The boys had a rough night too. All of them up late thinking about their new "girlfriends" (N/A: I'm not saying that like their cheating on the girls. I'm saying that because its like the girls are the boys new girlfriends now.)

Fabian couldnt get out of his mind how beautiful Nina's eyes were. The furthest they've gone was holding hands and saying they liked eachother, but Fabian hoped for more.

Jerome had a different problem, instead of looks, he loved Mara's personality. She was nice, smart, and brought out a different side of Jerome he's never seen before - caring.

Alfie just loved Amber for Amber. Everything about her left him love struck. The fact that she thought he was funny an adorable made him melt. Not many people said he was both those two things, but to be in love with the person back was a blessing that didnt happen often for a guy like him.

Mick knew something was wrong with Joy. He thought Joy had to be happy 24/7, but it hurts him to see her so unhappy. She was too beautiful to be sad. He was going to get to the bottom of it.

Eddie was obsessed how mean Patricia could be, but how beautiful she was at the same time. Out of all the boys, he was the most in love. He had never felt that way about anyone else, and loved it when Patricia insulted him. And that kiss they had, lets just say there were fireworks - HUGE fireworks. More like an intergalactic explostion (A/N: LOL I had to put that!)

Eddie looke over at his clock. It was pretty late. He went into bed with his normal clothes on, too lazy to take them off.

As he was just about to fall alseep, his phone beeped. It was a private name and number.

"Hello?" he said, obviously tired.

"Edison Sweet" said a women's voice.

"Yes thats me" Eddie replied. "Who is this?"

"I am someone who knows something about your Patricia" said the women.

"What about her?" Eddie said, now concerned.

"She is out to get you boy. And soon, she will get you."

Eddie jumped up out of his bed, furious. "WHO IS THIS?" he yelled into the phone.

"The one who is incharge of her" the women said simply.

Eddie fell onto his bed. He was out cold.

*Dream*

eddie was in a blank background, when a women in black appeared. "She is a siren, boy!" the women said.

"Get out of my head!" Eddie commanded.

The women ignored him and put her hand out, showing a picture of Patricia sleeping. She was sweating and tossing and turning. Eddie could see she was in pain by the women.

"Sirens can not fall in love!" the women yelled. "If you really loved her, you'd let her enslave you!"

Eddie shook his head. "No, this is just a dream!" he yelled.

The women smirked as she was pleased by his doubt. "Young man, you are a target for your power. You shall be out of the way, right after Patricia sings for you."

Eddie dropped to his knees. He looked up with anger and looked at Patricia. She was crying in her sleep, something he'd never think she would do.

"How can I fix this?" he asked.

The women was shocked. "You really do love her!" she said, amazed. "There is only one thing you can do..." she echoed.

"Yes?" Eddie asked.

"DIE!" the women yelled. She held out her hands and her beautiful look turned to an evil spirit.

Eddie was screaming. She was sucking the life out of Eddie. But, he fought back. He looked up at Patricia. She was yelling in her sleep, and sweatin like crazy. "Please Patricia. Wake up!" he begged.

Patricia twisted and turned. He saw her roomates run to her side.

The women laughed at his pain. She was going to make him die right there in a nightmare in sorrow.

"PLEASE!" he begged at Patricia.

"PLEASE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx u 4 the reviews! I Fashionablyobsessed wrote this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddie eventually woke from his nightmare. He swore his heart had stopped beating. He picked up his phone and called Patricia. She didn't pick up. He started to get really nervous and got out of bed.

"What if she's dead?" he thought. He shook that awful thought away. She could handle herself. Right? He went outside got in his car then drove to Patricia's house. He knocked on the door. A drowsy Patricia opened.

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy daze.

"Patricia, are you ok?" he asked. Patricia kept her sleepy daze as a cover up. Was it possible he saw her punishment?

"I'm fine" Patricia lied. Eddie didn't buy it.

"Patricia, what's going on?" Eddie asked not taking her crap. Patricia sighed.

"Lets go outside" she said. They walked away from the house.

"What is going on?" Eddie asked holding her hands. Patricia was forced to look at him. She almost burst into tears. A few fell.

"Promise not to hate me" Patricia said.

"I never could" Eddie said.

"I'm a siren and was supposed to enslave you but I fell for you. Now I'm in trouble" she said.

"I believe you" Eddie said.

"Really?" Patricia asked. Eddie nodded.

"Why are you in trouble?" Eddie asked.

"I failed. I fell in love and didn't enslave you" Patricia said.

"That doesn't sound like a big deal" he said.

"It is. I can't be in love. Now my master is going to enslave me" Patricia cried. Tears streamed down her face. Eddie was again shocked to see her cry. He pulled her into a close embrace.

"I'll protect you. She seems scared of me" Eddie said.

"She isn't scared of anyone unless they threaten her" Patricia cried into his chest. It finally clicked. He was a threat to her master. She pulled away from Eddies chest and looked at his face in the moonlight. He had some sort of powerful essence.

"Your a threat to her" Patricia said.

"The crazy lady?" he asked. Patricia nodded still crying.

"You can't go to her you just can't. Your the only chance of taking her down" Patricia said going back into his chest. Her sobs got harder. Eddie couldn't take her in pain. He picked her up and took her to his car. He sat her in the passengers seat and drove to his house.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked.

"Not leaving you alone" Eddie said.

"No, I have to go back. Master needs to come and enslave me" Patricia said.

"I will go to her before I let you go" Eddie said taking her out.

"No, stop! She will find me. She's knows everything I do" Patricia said. Eddie got an idea. He pulled Patricia close.

"We're gonna get you out of this. I will go to your master and pretend to be under her control. When she comes to me I will take her down. You will be free" he promised.

"But-" Patricia said.

"No buts get your master" Eddie said. Patricia bit her lip.

"Ok" she said taking out her phone. She called her master who picked up.

"I have him" Patricia said.

"Great bring him to the cells" the cold hearted woman said.

"Yes master" Patricia said emotionless then hung up.

"Come on" Patricia said making a portal. Eddie was a little amazed but stepped through. A dark and depressing dungeon.

"Wow" Eddie said then he turned and saw Patricia. More wow. She was in a purple gossamer dress and barefoot. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Come on" she said leading Eddie to a cell. She really hates this idea of his but trust him.

"Here" Patricia said opening a cell door. A toilet, sink and a bed was all that was in there.

"Fancy" Eddie said sarcastically.

"I know and this is one of the nicer ones" Patricia said walking in with him.

"Are you sure about this?" Patricia asked putting her hands on his chest.

"Yes, Trix" he said.

"Ok. I need to go" Patricia said leaving the cell then locking him in. A few more tears fell and she found her master.

"Good job but you still must be punished. You will spend a week in a cell then back to my second in command" she said.

"Yes master" Patricia said. Her master then locked her in a cell. Patricia cried. She laid on the dirty bed and cried herself to sleep. How could this happen?

The other girls weren't doing much better. They woke up and found Patricia gone. They expected she was killed. They spent most of their day in silence. Not talking to each other or their boyfriends.

This is getting too hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sibuna saviour wrote this chapter!**

* * *

Nina, Amber, Mara and Joy were all terrified by Patricia's dissapearence. "What if shes dead!" Amber cried. Drama Queen. "Or what if she was kiddnapped?" Nina offered. "Or ran away!" Mara said. "She would never" Nina countered.

Joy stood there silent and motionless. "I think master took her..." she confessed. The girls looked at her with wide eyes. Joy returned their look, daring someone to say anything. "W-why?" Mara studdered. "Face it. We're all in love with your guys. What if Patricia told the secret and master turned her in?" Joy said.

Nina took a step forward. "Are you su-" "Possitive" Joy interupted. Nina stepped back. They were all at the break of tears.  
"But i cant leave Jerome... I love him..." Mara said softly. "I love Alfie too..." Amber confessed. "I cant even live without Fabian... And he cant live without me..." Nina also confessed. Joy stayed silent. The girls looked at her, waiting for her to confess her drops started welling in her eyes. "Mick knows somethings happening..." she confessed, "...and we may be the next to go.." the girls gave her friend a hug which she gladly returned.

"But remember, this is PATRICIA were talking about. No doubt in my mind she's planning a way to escape right now" Mara said.  
Turns out, she was.

Patricia POV  
What have i done? Because of me Eddie and I are slaves!  
I just got back from my daily chore. I had scratches and blood all over my body from guards whipping me.  
I fell face first onto my shitty bed. I cried into the matress. I felt so hopeless. I needed Eddie to hold me and comfort me. I was making a mess out of my life.

I realized that I am evil. Who i am, what I do, i ruin lives. I kill others souls with my voice. Before, I wouldn't care. Being in the lime light by master ahead of all my fellow creatures, I would bask in my glory and love my powers. But now I'm not the same Patricia. I'm different. I was terrible, and now I'm in love.

Eddie... He also stood out in my mind. Without him here with me and the others I'm lost in my thoughts and sins. My thoughts kept turning back to where I first met him, or saw him for that fact. His stupid spiky hair and brown eyes made me turn to leftover mashed potatoes, once hard as a rock, put in the flames, and just plain rotting in this jail cell!

Don't mean to sound like a kid or anything, BUT I WANT OUT!  
I heard voices coming from outside. "Please just let me see the siren!"  
Oh my god. Its eddie.

I ran to the bars and stood there hopelessly, looking in Eddie's hurt eyes. He had no shirt on showing off his muscular abs, but he had cuts and blood everywhere like me.

He saw me and instantly starting fighting the guards' tight grasp to break free and hold me, or at least bust me out of this prison.  
The guards stopped at a white glow. A sound of a crow was echoing the hallways, and then the light evolded in dark feathers and finally, revealing the master. My eyes widened. "Keep the boy as far as way from the siren as possible. It will weaken him" she commanded.  
She looked over at me and i knew i looked as desperate as ever for him, so I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "Buh-bye" I said and gave him a little wave.

He looked confused but then i saw in his eyes he understood me. We're pretty good actors. When we're done here we should go in show biz.  
The guards pushed him along and it was just master and I. "Remember love is a weakness boy!" she called to him. We both laughed at him, mine was fake of course.

"Tell me siren, did you, or do you love him?" master asked me. I started laughing. "I would never do that master! Plus, he's not that good looking at all" i lied.

"Good." she looked me in the eyes. "Those five boys are not to be trusted. They are the only ones who can defeat our society and foil my- our plans" she said.

I felt like i had just been pelted in the chest. What does she mean by them being the only ones who can defeat us? And if we are all dating our guys, we already have a huge advantage! But, master said our plans. Does that mean our own boyfriends will wipe out the siren race, us included? I dismissed the awful thought and payed attention to what was really important. "If they get ahold of my crown, all hell will break loose for us, and sirens everywhere. Do you understand?" master said. I nodded.

"Good. You may now leave" master said. She unlocked my door and i walked out, feeling the essence of somewhere new. "But, isnt my sentence for 8 days?" i asked.

Master nodded. "But now that you understand, you are free to manipulate him... Hes not through yet. Go sing to him child. Make sure he understands who reins higher" she commanded.

I nodded and sprinted down to his cell. Thank god the guard was sleeping.  
I took the sleeping guards key slowly. Unlocked the door and ran to Eddie. He pulled my into his embrace and rubbed my back. "Eddie I'm so sorry for leaving you here." he shushed me. "Its okay."

I released from his strong arms. "We need to get the other four and that **'s crown" I commanded, pulling myself together.  
"What other four?" eddie asked.

It struck me that I havent told him quite everything yet. I told him everything he needed to know, and about what master had said.  
"So if we get the crown, we can defeat her?" he asked. I looked to the ground. Everything was silent fr the next few minutes.  
"Patricia...?" Eddie finally asked. "You'll defeat all of us Eddie" I spoke up. I didnt want to believe it, but i did. I looked in his eyes to hide my scared emotions.

To my surprise, he leaned down and kissed me. "Nothing will tear us apart," he whispered in my ear.  
I gave him a big hug and heard a sound. In shock I turned around and found the guard was awake with wide eyes pointing at us.  
"Siren, what are you doing?" he asked. My eyes widened and then I smirked. I began to sing one of my more powerful songs, Jolly Sailor Bold, (A/N: This is from Pirates of the Caribbean, On Strangers Tides. I really love the mermaids in the movie, including Syrena and her love for Phillip) and Eddie instantly covered his ears. The guard became mesmorized and stood still with a blank expression. I stopped singing and smiled. The only good thing about being a siren.

"Now, hand me the undoing potion" I demanded. He gave it to me. "Good. In you go now," I said gesturing him inside. I pulled Eddie and I out and locked the guard in.

When I turned to Eddie he seemed half hitmetised. That always happened when the target covered their ears. What we used to do was tie them up in a cell and put them back to normal. When they cant cover their ears, their ours for the taking.  
So anyway i sprinkled the powder on Eddie. When he snapped back to reality, we ran out of the palace to the one place the queen would find us,  
My house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me wrote this!  
**

* * *

Patricia and Eddie ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They found Patricia's house. The one master got her.

"Grab and go" she yelled at Eddie as she ran to her bedroom. Patricia stuffed clothes, tolitries, and everything else she needed into two bags. Eddie was grabbing food and stuff. Patricia came down the stairs and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"She'll notice soon. We need off this island" she said. Eddie picked up his two bags and they went outside. Patricia threw the bags on a boat and got in.

"Is this yours?" Eddie asked.

"It was a gift" Patricia said. Patricia went underneath the boat and got the driver who was admittedly a sevant.

"Get us out off here NOW!" Patricia yelled at him. The slave got up and started to drive. Patricia collapsed on a chair. Eddie sat next to her. They were getting away from their fast.

"Let's go underneath" Eddie suggested. Patricia nodded and went down. The boat was kinda like a yacht. Patricia sat on the comfy couch.

"Who is this a gift from?" Eddie asked.

"Master" Patricia murmered. Eddie nodded and sat next to her. They were both still badly bruised and scarred. Eddie still had no shirt on and his pants were ripped. Patricia was in a ripped up crop top and very short shorts. Tears trickled down Patricia's face. Eddie lifted it to face him.

"It's ok" he said. Patricia nodded. She knew it wasn't. The boat stopped. They were back where Eddie was from. They grabbed their bags and got off. They ran to Patricia and the girls house. Patricia banged on the door. Amber opened.

"Oh my god! We thought you were dead or master took you" she said then faltered when she saw Eddie. She got ready to sing.

"Stop Amber" Patricia said. Amber did.

"Why is he here?" she asked Patricia.

"He wants to help" Patricia said. Amber nodded and let them in. All the girls hugged Patricia and eyed Eddie. Patricia explained everything.

"They could get rid of her?" Nina asked.

"Yea and all of us" Joy said. She wasn't up for the idea. Patricia looked down.

"I swear I will save you guys" Eddie said. Joy scoffed.

"Yea right. You would only save Patricia and we would end up in hell with her" she said.

"No he wouldn't" Patricia said looking at her best friend. Joy wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Call them" Patricia begged her friends. She was almost in tears. Eddie pulled her in his embrace. All the girls except for Joy did. Nina turn to her.

"I command you to call him" she said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Martin" Joy said.

"I am the leader of this group. You have to do what I say" Nina said. Joy rolled her eyes and called Mick. All the guys came and hugged their boyfriends. The girls explained how their sirens and Patricia explained what they need to do. The guys held their girls close. They were sorry for them.

"You'll help" Patricia asked. The guys nodded.

"Great. We just need-" Patricia started. The room turned pitch black. Something emerged from the floor. The guys held the girls. It looked like hell was breaking into the world. It was fire and darkness. When it died down master was revealed. The evil queen was in pure black. Her gorgeous eyes looked like small orbs of darkness.

"How dare you?" she boomed. She thrust out her arms and everyone fell to the ground in a circle around her. The bitch made her sirens rise.

"You girls are awful! You will be in the worst part of the prison" she said. Shakles shrouded the girls. They winced. Master made her guards came and hold the girls. The guys looked up. Eddie fought against her powers and eventually stood up. The queen looked taken back. "What are you doing?" she asked. Eddie went closer to her.

"Eddie no!" Patricia yelled.

"Shut up prisoner" the guard who had her said. He put his meaty hand over her mouth and kneed her in the back. She bit his hand which made him try and choke her.

"Let her go!" Eddie commanded. The guard held Patricia tighter. Master lifted her arms ready to capture Eddie for good. He turned to her in the right moment and ducked her blow. She got angier. Her coal eyes seemed to make a spark. Eddie knocked her down. Everyone was shocked. When he did that the guys were able to move but the girls got weaker. Eddie sat on her.

"Think about what your doing. You lose me you lose your girlfriend" Master said. Eddie knocked her crown off.

"NO!" she exclaimed. She did this weird twitchy thing. She lost her power. All the darkness and flame went away. A burst of white entered. A good version of her appeared.

"Eddison Sweet you have defeted her now she and her servants will learn what it's like to be slaves" she said. Her guards grabbed the girls. They chained their wrist and ankles and held them by the shoulders.

"No" the guys said reaching for them. Fabian ran up to Nina. A force kept him away. The guards started to take them away. The girls shed a few tears.

"Where are they going?" Alfie asked looking at his girlfriend.

"They must be punished for their crimes. They will be set in a prison like their servants" the "good queen" said. The boys worlds stopped. Their girlfriends are getting taken away. The girls were taken to what the lady said and locked in cells.

Joy shook her head. She knew this was a bad idea. Nina had her head against the wall. She would never see Fabian again. She never wanted to be a stupid powerful siren! Mara was crying about how her and Jerome would never see each other again. Amber was crying about herself and Alfie. She never met someone who liked her for more than her beauty.

Patricia was doing the worst. She is in love. Pure happy crazy love. He is being treated like a hero and she is being treated as a criminal. She figueres she deserves it. You know considering what she has done. She just hopes she can get out.

All the girls did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi people! I'm here with PeddieFabinaForever4!**  
**PeddieFabinaForever4: Hey guys! Most of you know me but if you don't it's Okay!**  
**Jerome: NEVER! *runs out of Anubis House***  
**Joy: GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK JEROME! *runs after Jerome***  
**Mick: I LOVE YOU JOY MERCER! *runs after Joy***  
**Mara: STAY AWAY FROM MY JEROME *runs after them***  
**Patricia: Does this have to happen every time?**  
**Eddie: Apparently Jerome can't stop stealing Joy's Diary.**  
**Fabian: And as I walked in, I looked around trying to find my girlfriend Nina Martin. Since I could not find her I walked upstairs to her and Amber's room. *walks upstairs* I stare at the brown dusty stairs as I walk upstairs.**  
**Alfie: Is he narrating his life?**  
**Eddie: He's been doing that since this morning! It was so annoying in the morning! He was like "As I waken from my slumber I get up and stretch. I notice that my roomate, Eddie, is still sleeping. So I roll my eyes and walk to the bathroom" **  
**Patricia: Wow... That is annoying. **  
**Amber: *skips into room* I just painted my fingernails! **  
**Alfie: Ooooh Shiny! **  
**Amber: DON'T TOUCH!**  
**Alfie: *runs out screaming***  
**Nina: FABIAN RUTTER STOP NARRATING YOUR LIFE!**  
**Me: I think Nina just found out about it.**  
**PeddieFabinaForever4: Yup! Now let's do the disclamier! Anyone?**  
**Eddie: I'll do it! House of Anubis does not belong to fashionablyobsessed and PeddieFabinaForever4! And I Hot and Awesome!**  
**Patricia: Get over your fat Ego, slimebal!**  
**Me: I think we'll start before they start a fight!**

* * *

"We have to do something to get the girls out!" Eddie said.

"I know but we can't just break in and help the girls break out! There's probably a lot of security!" Fabian replied.

"Or Maybe there are no security guards and we can just pick the lock with a hair pin and run away" Jerome said.

"Or Maybe we need to sneak in like Ninja's and rescue our Princesses" Alfie said. All the boys stared at him. "What?"

"You Idiot! Ninja's don't rescue Princesses!" Mick said.

"Get off the Ninja topic! We're not 10" Fabian said.

"Or we could go in as Spies!" Alfie suggested.

"No" Eddie said. Alfie laid back with a frown and crossed his arms.

"Fine then! I won't tell you my awesome Idea's anymore!" Alfie replied and turned his head away from the rest of the guys.

Meanwhile the girls were sitting in their cells a few crying and a few completely spaced out. But one Red-Head sat there thinking of a plan. She had a few but with the plans came flaws. Not one but many. She bit her lip and sighed. Maybe this was it. Maybe she'd never see Eddie again. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Psst!" A voice whispered. She ignored it thinking it was just Amber. Their cells were next to each other. "Red Head!" The voice said.

"What?" She asked.

"You wanna get out of here right?" The voice said.

"Yeah but there's no way out!" She whispered back.

"Maybe there is" The voice said. She opened her eyes and leaned forward suddenly interested.

"Keep talking" She said.

"You see the guard? In front of your cell?" The voice said.

"Yeah what about him?" She asked.

"He's got the keys! And if you get them I'll tell you more" The voice said. Patricia got up and walked over to the door. She saw the guard standing across from her cell.

"Hey you!" She said. The guard stared at her. "Yeah you! Come over here a second" She said. The guard walked over to her cell. She put her hand on his shoulder and pressed down on his pressure point. Everyone has a pressure point there. In a few seconds he fell to the ground. She looked around for any signs of other guards but didn't see any. She quickly leaned to the ground and stuck her hand out the bars. She quickly grabbed the keys and pulled them in. She got up and ran over to her flithy bed and put the keys under the pillow.

"Now what?" She asked hoping if the person could hear her.

"On the ground somewhere there should be a keyhole" The voice said. Patricia hopped of the bed and looked at the ground of her cell. She walked around the whole cell. She was nearly finished she tripped but regained her balance. She walked back over to it and looked at the ground. She wiped the dust of with her hand and saw the key hole.

Patricia ran over to her bed and walked back to the keyhole. She tried all the keys and finally found the right one. She put the key in and a door opened up. She grabbed a flashlight that lay on her bed and walked back to the hatch. She grabbed the keys and went down the hatch closing it behind her. She turned on the flashlight and crawled around the little tunnel.

**~~~With Nina~~~**

I wish I was never born with this stupid gift! Nina thought. She was so close to pulling out all her hair in her anger and frustration. She heard something move and leaned forward. She saw something open and saw Patricia appear.

"Patr-"

"Shh! Hurry up and let's go!" Patricia whispered. Nina got off her bed and went down the hatch and closed it behind her. She saw Patricia, Amber, Joy, and Mara! She hugged them all.

"Alright we don't have enough time until they find out we're missing so let's go!" Patricia said to them. They nodded and started following her. Patrcia was the leader, behind her was Amber, Behind Amber was Joy, Behind Joy was Mara, and Behind Mara was Nina. They crawled for almost a mile.

Finally they stopped when the saw light coming through at the end. They all crawled faster to it and got out of the tunnel. They looked around and saw that they were outside the prison. They ran as fast as they could with Amber who was wearing heels. They reached the port and stopped.

"We'll have to swim" Patricia said.

"Do you know where we're going?" Nina asked. Patricia nodded.

"We're going after that boat and getting on it! It'll take us back" Patricia said. They all jumped into the water and swimed as fast as they could. Joy being the fastest of them all reach the back of the boat and grabbed onto the ladder. She held out her other hand and caught Nina's. Nina held out her hand to catch Patricia's. Patricia caught Mara's hand, and Mara caught Amber's. They held on tight and hoped they could make it back.

**~~With the Boys~~**  
"I got it!" Eddie exclamied standing up.

"What?" All the other boys said.

"I know where the prison is! I was there and if we get there with the boat Patricia's master gave her we'll be there in no time!" Eddie said.

"Yeah but we'd get caught" Alfie said.

"Let's work out the flaws first!" Jerome said. The boys huddled up and started talking about the plan.

* * *

**Hey you guys. So if you couldn't tell PeddieFabinaForever4 is helping me because I think Sibuna Saviour went on permanent hiatus.**


End file.
